


Blue

by Alecsa



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: Ты — герой. И ты делаешь свою работу. Ты сражаешься с тиранией Эггмана и спасаешь невинных граждан. Отныне ты — символ надежды, и у тебя нет права на ошибку. Но ты не знаешь, что чувствуешь, когда видишь самоубийцу. Можешь ли ты понять его или осудить, но в лучах заходящего солнца он совершенно фиолетовый.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Halsey — Colors

Ты — герой. И ты делаешь свою работу. Ты сражаешься с тиранией Эггмана и спасаешь невинных граждан. Отныне ты — символ надежды, и у тебя нет права на ошибку. Ты был создан для этого, у тебя достаточно силы, чтобы всех спасти. У тебя есть союзники и даже друзья, и они делают тебя мягче. Они делают из тебя гуманиста.

Хаос подчиняется тебе. Он часть тебя, но он не управляет тобой. Твоя натура сдержанна, ты не любишь демонстрировать свои эмоции. Но ты добр, ты выполняешь обещание, данное твоей умершей подруге. Иногда ты думаешь, что борьба — это твоя собственная бесконечная тюрьма. Но потом ты берешь себя в руки и откидываешь ненужные мысли. У тебя нет времени на самоанализ, ты должен спешить на следующее задание. Ты должен помочь всем.

Народ любит тебя, он благодарен за свое спасение. Но ты знаешь, что война еще не закончилась. И ты не любишь появляться на публике, тебе нравится оставаться в тени. Тебе достаточно общества своих редких друзей, но иногда ты устаешь и от них. Тогда ты сбегаешь. Неважно куда, ведь коммуникатор всегда с тобой. Тебя все равно найдут. И ты ненавидишь это.

В твоих жилах течет чужая кровь. И ничто не может связать тебя с этой планетой по-настоящему. У тебя нет семьи, и никто не пожелает связать свою жизнь с тобой. Потому, что ты совсем на них не похож. И когда эта бесконечная борьба закончится, все будут благодарны тебе, но они пожелают забыть о тебе вместе с войной. Ты не расстроен, но тебе одиноко.

Ты устаешь. Тебе надоедает вечно сражаться, но ты не можешь развеяться в компании друзей. У тебя нет вкусов и интересов, у тебя нет хобби. У тебя нет времени на это. Тебя создали лишь для одного. Но ты любишь свободу, свою скорость и эту планету. Поэтому ты бежишь, надеясь полностью исчерпать себя. Но заранее знаешь, что это не возможно. Потому, что ты совершенен.

И ты не знаешь, что чувствуешь, когда видишь самоубийцу. Можешь ли ты понять его или осудить, но в лучах заходящего солнца он совершенно фиолетовый. Он надеется, что упадет в эту бесконечную равнину цветов под ними и исчезнет. Но ты решаешься. Ты хватаешь его за руку и тянешь назад, без зазрения совести позволяя ему упасть. Он растерян и недоволен. Его зеленые глаза сердито смотрят на тебя.

— Ты с ума сошел? Мне же больно! — раздраженно спрашивает он, потирая свой поврежденный зад.

— Это ты с ума сошел. Помереть захотелось? — ты безразличен, но все еще зол. И ты отчаянно хочешь в этом разобраться.

— А то не видно. Такой момент испортил, мудак, — он поднимается и больше не смотрит на тебя, старательно отряхиваясь от пыли.

— Я просто делаю свою работу.

Он смотрит на тебя снова, и все недовольство исчезает из его взгляда. Твоя фигура скрыта солнцем за спиной, темная шкура совсем не помогает. Но он начинает понимать и лукаво улыбается тебе. Ты совсем не рад этому.

— Отлично! — саркастично восклицает он. — Меня зовут Соник.

— Соник? Серьезно? — ты недоумеваешь, тебе даже смешно.

— А тебя зовут Шедоу. Поговорим еще о глупых именах? — и ему весело тоже. — Ладно. В любом случае — чао! — он разворачивается и начинает уходить.

— Просто уйдешь? — ты не знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь. Ты думаешь, что он странный.

— Сегодня не вышло, так чего стараться? Попробую завтра, — не оборачиваясь отвечает он.

— Поверить не могу, что спасаю мир для таких неблагодарных ублюдков, как ты, — с досадой говоришь ты для себя, но получаешь ответ.

— А ты спасай его для всех, кроме меня.

И он уходит. Ты не знаешь, что чувствуешь. Но у тебя нет времени оставаться, ты бежишь обратно на базу. И всю ночь он не покидает твою голову. Ты встретил того, кому полностью безразличен. Ты знал, что такие есть, но это другое. Ты раздражен. Все, с кем ты встречался, что-то к тебе чувствуют: хорошее или плохое. Но в этот раз все не так. И тебе это не нравится. Возможно, в этом виновата твоя гордыня. Возможно, ты надеешься, что это изменит твою жизнь.

На следующий день ты приходишь на это место снова. Ты садишься у камня на этом выступе, смотря в сторону леса и игнорируешь раскинувшееся за спиной поле цветов. Ты терпеливо ждешь, и твои руки чешутся отключить коммуникатор. Но ты не делаешь этого. Ты знаешь, что ты слишком значим, чтобы поступить так эгоистично.

— Так ты вздумал мешать мне, — раздается знакомый голос.

Ты открываешь глаза и видишь его. Его окрас светло-синий, а не фиолетовый, как ты подумал, но ты совсем не расстроен. На его голове покоится фуражка, а через плечо висит сумка. Знаков нет, но ты знаешь, что он работает на почте.

— Я подумал, что если ты вздумаешь здесь покончить с собой, то это местечко уже не будет таким тихим.

— Логично, — он ухмыляется и обходит камень, чтобы сесть с другой стороны. Ты больше не можешь видеть его.

И вы молчите некоторое время, смотря в разные стороны. Ты не любишь цветы, они напоминают тебе о Марии. Тебе не нравится это чувство тоски, поэтому ты всматриваешься в глубину леса. Ты хоронишь свои чувства и ощущаешь покой.

— Давай сыграем в игру? — неожиданно спрашивает он.

— Что еще за игра? — ты совсем не хочешь играть, но тебе любопытно.

— Раз ты не хочешь, чтобы я умер здесь, то я введу правила. Например, если ты не придешь сюда завтра в три часа, то я прыгну. — Он выглядывает из-за камня и улыбается тебе. Но тебе кажется, что это не так.

— Хорошо, — ты соглашаешься, но не знаешь зачем. Ты не жалеешь об этом.

— Отлично! Но если ты собираешься составлять мне компанию, то давай поболтаем. Я буду задавать вопросы, и мы вместе будем на них отвечать. А то сам ты не особо говорливый.

Ты молчишь, и это принимается за ответ. Возможно, ты не против. Никто пока не спрашивал о тебе много.

— Какой цвет тебе нравится больше всего? Мне — красный.

Ты никогда не думал над этим. Тебе никогда не казалось это важным. Все цвета для тебя по сути одинаковы. И если бы ты видел в черно-белом, то для тебя ничего бы не изменилось. Но есть один цвет, который всегда был наиболее ярок для тебя. Это цвет добрых глаз Марии, это цвет планеты из космоса.

— Синий, — помедлив, отвечаешь ты.

— Какой цвет ты ненавидишь? — в этот раз он не отвечает.

Есть ли цвет, который ты ненавидишь? Ты живешь, ненавидя вещи, которые причиняют тебе боль. Ты ненавидишь сон, в котором застрял на пятьдесят лет. Ты ненавидишь людей, что отняли у тебя любимого человека. Ты ненавидишь стены АРКа, ставшие для вас обоих тюрьмой. Ты ненавидишь кровь, пятном растекающуюся по ее темно-голубому платью. И в этот момент ты понимаешь.

— Фиолетовый, — говоришь ты и смотришь в смеющиеся зеленые глаза, ожидая его ответа.

— Красный, — повторяется он.

Ты не понимаешь. Тебе не смешно. Ты не можешь понять, что он чувствует к этим цветам, но ты и не хочешь. За всем этим скрыто что-то личное. И как бы безличны не были бы эти вопросы, ты почувствовал себя ближе к нему. Но ты больше не хотел продолжать, теперь ты хотел вернуться на базу, чтобы снять с себя налет старых воспоминаний.

Ты уходишь не прощаясь, но все равно слышишь звонкое «До завтра!» в свою спину. И ты знаешь, что обязательно придешь, хотя и не знаешь зачем. Но ты не обманешь эти ожидания встречи. Свои или чужие, ты еще не решил. И, наверное, ты ушел в нужный момент, так как коммуникатор начинает раздражающе пищать. Ты понимаешь, что сегодня придется сражаться.

Ты приходишь завтра. И позже снова, и снова, и снова. Вы почти не говорите, но тебе и не хочется. Ты сидишь в тишине и смотришь в лес, освещенный новым закатом. Он смотрит на поле и слушает музыку. Твой слух очень остр, поэтому ты уже знаешь, что это одна единственная песня. Ты не знаешь, почему он так ее любит, но не хочешь спрашивать. Ты всегда боялся спрашивать первым.

— Почему ты постоянно слушаешь ее? — наконец, спрашиваешь ты.

— Ты о песне? — он удивлен, но снова улыбается тебе. Немного смущенно, от этого он выглядит глупо. — Иногда мне кажется, что эта песня обо мне, в некотором смысле.

— Это глупо, — изрекаешь ты, скептически смотря на него.

— Я знаю, но тем не менее, — на мгновение он больше не смотрит на тебя, но потом он оборачивается снова. — Как ты услышал?

— У меня очень острый слух.

Вы замолкаете снова. На самом деле вы не знаете, о чем должны говорить. Но вам неожиданно комфортно друг с другом. И ты счастлив, что теперь у тебя есть место, куда ты можешь сбежать от бесконечной борьбы. Ты приходишь туда снова. Ты начинаешь забывать, зачем начал это делать.

— Скажи, ты нашел смысл своего существования? — неожиданно спрашивает он тебя. Сегодня ты не можешь увидеть его лица.

— Я никогда не искал его. Он был мне дан с самого начала, — ты не знаешь, почему говоришь это. Но решаешь, что это не важно.

— В каком смысле? — он удивлен, ты знаешь, что теперь ты не отделаешься.

— Меня создали в лаборатории, как совершенною форму жизни. Они хотели, чтобы я стал защитником этой планеты, поэтому я сражаюсь, — спокойно отвечаешь ты и ждешь.

— Хах, наверное, ты самый удачливый мобианец, живущий на этой планете. В отличии от всех остальных, ты знаешь для чего живешь, и что твое существование не напрасно, — насмешливо говорит он, со скрытой в голосе глухой тоской.

— Или самый несчастный.

— А? — не понимает он.

— В отличии от всех остальных, у меня никогда не было выбора, — тебя на самом деле совсем не трогает то, что ты говоришь. Ведь ты давно уже смирился с этим.

— И правда, — соглашается он и ненадолго затихает. — Хочешь знать, почему я решил покончить с собой?

Ты не отвечаешь, но действительно хочешь знать. И он знает об этом тоже.

— У меня действительно был смысл существования, но когда я потерял ногу, то лишился его.

Ты удивлен. Ты не видел, что скрыто под его одеждой, но ты никогда не думал о чем-то подобном. Его ходьба выглядела так естественно, что ты даже ничего не заподозрил. Но ты ничего не сказал, решив слушать дальше.

— Я был быстр, по-настоящему быстр. Наверное, я был быстрее тебя. Я обожал это, скорость была моей жизнью. Я ненавидел оставаться на месте. Но потом я лишился ноги, а вместе с ней и моей скорости. Я пытался сделать себе крепкую ногу, но как только я думал, что достиг результата — все ломалось. Ни одна из них не могла выдержать моей скорости. И в конце концов я прекратил попытки. Со своей скоростью я потерял способность сражаться. А следом и волю к жизни. У меня появилось много времени, чтобы думать. Я пришел к выводу, что жизнь с самого начала не имеет никакого смысла, так как в конце все мы все равно умрем. У нас не было выбора с самого начала. Но мы в праве выбирать: будем ли мы жить дальше или умрем. И я выбрал смерть.

Ты чувствуешь жалость по отношению к нему. Но ты не будешь утешать и говорить, что однажды все изменится. Ты и сам знаешь, что это не так. Поэтому ты понимаешь, что он чувствует, и не говоришь никаких праведных речей. Вместо этого ты рассказываешь ему о себе.

— Я был создан на космической колонии АРК доктором Джеральдом Роботноком. Меня создавали идеальным бойцом. Чтобы сражаться вместо обычных людей и мобианцев. Такова была изначальная цель моего создания. Но у профессора была внучка — Мария, которая стала моим другом. Она, как и я, никогда не покидала колонию. Мария была невероятно добра и сострадательна, она научила меня ценить красоту и эту жизнь. Она сказала, что я создан, чтобы защитить эту планету. Но кто-то решил, что мой проект слишком опасен. На АРК прибыли военные, чтобы ликвидировать всех ученых и меня самого. Мария этого не хотела, она скрыла от меня, почему они пришли, и поместила в капсулу. Она отказалась отдавать меня, и поэтому ее застрелили. Прежде чем Мария умерла, она просила меня всегда защищать жителей этой планеты. Она отправила капсулу со мной на землю, а меня самого погрузила в сон. В следующий раз я очнулся только спустя пятьдесят лет.

Он не отвечает, но ты знаешь, что он рад. И тебе легче от того, что ты смог кому-то рассказать об этом. И вы сидите в тишине снова, хотя иногда ты хочешь большего. Но ты не в силах нарушить тишину этого места без причины. Поэтому вы молчите. И в следующий раз вы говорите снова, когда ты сидишь рядом с ним и вы вместе смотрите на бесконечные цветы.

— Знаешь, а ведь цветы тут цветут круглый год. Здесь очень плодородная почва, — говорит он тебе, прекращая слушать свою музыку.

Ты не понимаешь, к чему он говорит тебе об этом, но не прерываешь вопросом. Просто ждешь продолжения.

— Когда-то, очень давно, когда все постоянно воевали, здесь прошла большая битва. Войны долго сражались друг с другом, их тяжелые сапоги вытоптали всю траву и взбили землю. Множество солдат пало здесь смертью храбрых. Прошли годы, и их тела скрылись под землей, а останки сгнили. Земля стала богатой, и с тех пор здесь всегда росли цветы. Дядя рассказал мне эту историю, когда привел меня сюда, — отрешенно закончил он.

— Тогда это довольно философское поле, — ухмыляясь говоришь ты.

— Я не очень хорошо понимаю. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты объяснил, — он смотрит на тебя снова, и ты видишь, как в его глазах танцуют живые искры.

— Это поле прекрасно. Оно цветет круглый год и не погибает. Оно олицетворяет мир, который царит среди жителей планеты. Но это возможно лишь потому, что земля пропитана кровью. Проще говоря, настоящий мир возможен только после долгой войны, когда люди не хотят повторения. Их сердца еще полны горечи и страха, и они всеми силами стремятся к процветанию.

— Хорошо, я разобрался. Мир скрывает войну, как цветы скрывают кости погибших. А из кровавой земли растут цветы, как после войны все заключают мир.

— Верно.

Твои друзья начинают волноваться. Ты никогда еще не уходил так часто и надолго, они переживают за тебя и за себя. И ты рад, что ты не лидер. Тебе никогда не нравилось вести за собой людей, ведь ты можешь гарантировать только свою победу. Принцесса прекрасно справляется со своей работой, и ты никогда не оспаривал ее лидерство.

Но ты устал от сражений. Ты хотел бы просто со всем покончить, но ты не властен над этим. Твои друзья хотят поймать врагов живыми, чтобы они ответили перед всеми, кому причинили вред. Ты не понимаешь о чем они думают. Ты считаешь, что смерть каждого злодея само по себе прекрасно обрадует народ. Ты решаешь, что ты вообще очень плохо понимаешь окружающих.

Теперь ты слушаешь эту музыку вместе с ним. И эта песня теперь о вас, а не только о нем. Ты не знаешь, рад ли этому. Но ты можешь увидеть эту ногу, когда он закатывает штанину. Ты думаешь, что он прав: это уродливо, но в глубине души ты рад, что все так. Ведь если бы его нога была в порядке, то вы могли бы никогда не встретится.

— Ты веришь в Бога?

— Само мое существование противоречит любой религии, — насмешливо отвечаешь ты и видишь, как он на это улыбается.

— Я тоже не верю. Если Бог и есть, то он безответственный высокомерный мудак, — говорит он и смеется. И тебе смешно тоже.

Ты никогда не замечал, но он глотает синие капсулы. Ты сразу понимаешь, что это такое, но не спешишь злиться. И ты спрашиваешь.

— Что это?

— Наркотики, — не колеблясь отвечает он. — Хочешь попробовать? — он протягивает тебе одну.

— Решил, что раз с обрыва не прыгнешь, то наркотиками удавишься? — раздраженно спрашиваешь ты.

— Нет. Я принимаю их с пятнадцати лет, уже четыре года как. Я делаю их сам, они совсем слабые. Если правильно дозировать, то даже от мира не отрешишься, — спокойно говорит он, все еще протягивая капсулу.

— И? Как они действуют? — ты все-таки берешь ее и внимательно осматриваешь.

— Повышают уровень эндорфина и замедляют работу мозга. Жить не думая намного легче, — улыбаясь отвечает он.

— И под ними ты решил совершить самоубийство?

— Нет, это не так. Эта идея пришла мне за несколько месяцев до попытки. Я думал над этим, насколько мог: является это желание бредом опьяненного мозга или же единственной светлой мыслью. Поэтому я завязал с наркотиками на некоторое время. Когда я был уверен, что полностью чист, то начал думать над этим снова. И решил, что идея мне по душе.

— И много ты их принимаешь? — ты раздражен, тебе это не нравится, но ты не чувствуешь осуждения.

— Теперь не так много, ведь рядом с тобой я должен быть в здравом уме.

Ты ничего не можешь поделать, но это льстит тебе. Ты рад, что для тебя он отказывается от своего способа облегчить жизнь. Поэтому ты глотаешь капсулу и ждешь. Тебе не становится легче, но ты чувствуешь себя счастливее. Следующие десять минут. А потом твой организм очищает кровь, и ты возвращаешься к прежнему состоянию. Ты никогда не признаешься, что тебе понравилось.

Этот цикл встреч повторяется, но тебе все не надоедает. Теперь ты ненавидишь возвращаться на базу. Ты ненавидишь писк коммуникатора и сражения. Ты хочешь лишь оставаться там и, наверное, чувствовать чужое тепло. Ты не знаешь, что это значит, но ты уже смирился с этим.

— Эггман никогда не создавал роботизатор.

Это удивляет тебя, ты не понимаешь, о чем он говорит. Он прижал колени к груди и положил на них подбородок. Сегодня его глаза будто покрылись мутной пеленой. И тебе не по себе от этого.

— Когда я был ребенком, пять или шесть лет, Эггман захватил моих родителей. Их звали Бернадетт и Джулиас. Я уже плохо их помню, почти ничего, по сути. Тогда меня забрал к себе дядя Чак. Он был уже не молод, поэтому боялся, что не пробудет со мной долго. Он решил, что если он превратит тело в металл, то сможет оставаться со мной столько, сколько нужно. Но машина была несовершенна: при роботизации существа теряли какую-либо волю и становились похожи на рабов. Дядя Чак пытался исправить этот дефект, но он не успел. Мне было десять, когда Эггман напал. Он как-то узнал об этой разработке и решил присвоить ее себе. Я пытался сражаться, но я был только ребенком. Эггман забрал дядю и чертежи, а меня прижало обломками. Меня спасли, но я уже потерял ногу. Так я остался один.

Ты поражен. Ты хочешь утешить его, но не знаешь как. Все слова умирали несказанными. И тогда ты обнял его. Ты чувствовал, как его тело напрягается. А потом он начал плакать, хватаясь за тебя, как за спасательный круг. И ты позволял ему это. Ведь теперь ты знал, что кроме тебя, у него никого нет. И ты первый, кто стал по-настоящему близок к нему. От этого в твоей груди разгоралась иррациональная радость. И тебе стыдно за это.

А потом все это выходит за рамки. Его скорбь и твоя радость создают что-то еще. И ты думаешь, что так выглядит настоящая страсть. Вам не стыдно, и это не изменится с завтрашним днем. Вы оба до безумия отчаянны, вы оба до безумия пьяны и переполнены. И вы находите способ выразить все свои эмоции.

И сегодня ты уходишь не сам, сегодня тебя вызывают по коммуникатору. Ты впервые прощаешься сам и обещаешь, что обязательно придешь снова. И он безоговорочно верит твоим словам, провожая этой грустной улыбкой. Ты ничего не можешь поделать, но улыбаешься тоже и этим напрягаешь своих друзей. Ничего не объясняя, ты по привычке идешь выполнять задание.

Вы встречаетесь снова, и снова, и снова. Ты уже не представляешь свою жизнь без этого. Ты исполняешь желание Марии, но это больше не смысл твоего существования. Не главный, по крайней мере. И ты надеешься, что эти чувства взаимны. Но пока ваши глаза встречаются, ты чувствуешь себя счастливым.

— Это — изумруд Хаоса? — удивленно спрашивает он, когда ты показываешь камень.

— Верно. Ты что-то о них знаешь?

— Только то, что в них заключена невероятная сила, — заворожено произносит он, беря в артефакт в руки.

— Да. Существует семь изумрудов Хаоса, названные в честь существа, ошибочно названного Богом, и Мастер изумруд, который контролирует все остальные, — монотонно произносишь ты, не отрывая взгляда.

— Как он выглядит?

— Кто? — не понимаешь ты.

— Это существо, которое принимали за Бога.

— Он полностью состоит из воды, у него полностью зеленые глаза и мозги напоказ, — тебе не нравится вспоминать об этом. В тот раз Эггман перегнул палку.

— Мозги на показ? Серьезно? И они плавают в его голове, как в какой-то банке? — смеется он. И ты улыбаешься на это тоже.

— Да. На самом деле это существо — эволюционировавший под воздействием изумрудов Чао.

— Эта сила может сотворить даже такое? — удивленно спрашивает он.

— Изумруды Хаоса черпают энергию из положительных и отрицательных эмоций. Если их пользователь чувствует ненависть, то он использует отрицательную силу камней, которая может сказаться на теле и уме. Даже превратить тебя в монстра.

— Ха? Эти штуки действительно могут быть опасны. И их сила действительно неисчерпаема?

— Нет. Сила в камнях может закончится. Когда это происходит, они сереют и теряют свет. Но со временем их энергия восстанавливается. Чем больше народа вокруг них испытывает сильные эмоции, тем быстрее.

Ничего не предвещает беды, когда на базе ты получаешь новое назначение. Просто отбить атаку роботов в каком-то небольшом городке. И ты как обычно мчишься туда со всей своей скоростью, чтобы успеть сократить количество жертв. Но уверенность оборачивается страхом, когда ты узнаешь местность. Ты прибавляешь скорость.

В городе царит разруха, и у тебя нет времени на чувства. Ты разрываешь и ломаешь роботов одного за другим, пока не осталось ни одного. И тогда ты срываешься в лес, отчаянно надеясь, что с ним ничего не случилось, что он избежал атаки. Но твои надежды гаснут, когда в лесу ты натыкаешься на новую порцию роботов. И внутри тебя разгорается паника.

Твое сердце замирает, когда ты добираешься туда. В лучах закатного солнца его тело совершенно фиолетовое, и ты ненавидишь этот цвет. На его рубашке кровавые пятна сбились в один красный цветок, пустивший в его грудь железные корни. На щеках расползались мокрые разводы. Ты не видишь его глаз. Ты знаешь, что все произошло не сразу.

И ты ничего не можешь поделать, но падаешь на колени рядом с ним и тянешь к нему руки. Его кожа все еще теплая, ты не можешь поверить, что он не дышит. В твоих объятиях он будто спит. Ты плачешь, и не можешь остановиться. И когда коммуникатор вызывает тебя, ты впервые выключаешь его. Ты не в силах ответить на звонок.

Тогда ты роешь землю у камня. У тебя нет гроба, но ты знаешь, что он и не понадобиться. Ты роешь не глубоко. Твое тело перепачкано грязью и кровью, но тебе плевать. Твои глаза по-настоящему пусты теперь, словно ты сам мертвец. И ты не чувствуешь ничего кроме боли и ярости.

Ты укладываешь его в землю и закапываешь. Когда ты заканчиваешь, солнце уже снова поднимается из-за горизонта. И ты проклинаешь наступление нового дня. Ты ненавидишь, что мир может просто продолжать жить, словно ничего не случилось. Ты надеваешь на голову его фуражку и глотаешь его капсулы. Потому, что тебе так легче.

Сейчас ты чист и вооружен. Тебе больно. Ты в ярости. И ты не думаешь ни о чем, кроме мести. Твои глаза мертвы, но они еще горят. Ты знаешь, что ничто тебя не остановит. Ты знаешь, что что-то умерло в тебе вместе с ним. Но ты включаешь коммуникатор, чтобы облегчить волнение друзей.

— Шедоу, прием! Шедоу! — раздается отчаянный зов принцессы.

— Я здесь, — твой голос слишком холоден даже для тебя, но она не замечает.

— Чем ты думал? Мы страшно волновались, когда ты отключил коммуникатор! Больше никогда так не делай, еж Шедоу! — ее волнение вмиг сменилось гневом, но ты не оценил.

— Я собираюсь со всем покончить, — отвечаешь ты, не обращая внимания на ее тираду.

— О чем ты говоришь? Шедоу, я… — но ты не слушаешь дальше и ломаешь осточертевший прибор. У тебя впереди долгий день.

Ты без проблем прорываешься на базу Эггмана, уничтожая всех, кто встает на твоем пути. Ты безжалостен, ты в ярости, и изумруд хаоса дает тебе силы. Тебя ничто не остановит, и ты в этом уверен. Ты ломаешь ноги роботизированным мобианцев, разносишь по кусочкам роботов и убиваешь солдат легиона. Ты идешь прямиком к своей цели.

Эггман самоуверен, как всегда, но тебя это не волнует. Его машина оказалась сильна, чтобы задержать тебя на некоторое время, но недостаточно. Твои ненависть и ярость оказались сильнее. И человек лежит перед тобой на полу побежденный. Ты направляешь на него дуло пистолета.

— Любые последние слова, — ты безжалостен, но ты хочешь знать, что он думает.

— Что ж, по-видимому я умру сегодня, — дрожащим голосом говорит он. — Но, по крайней мере, я умру, зная, что забрал у тебя что-то очень важное. Такие глаза, как у тебя, я видел много раз.

Его слова и улыбка сводят тебя с ума, но твое лицо не меняется. Ты спускаешь курок. Звук выстрела заполняет комнату на мгновение, а потом все замирает. Красное пятно расходится по полу, но ты уходишь прежде, чем оно достигнет твоих ботинок. Ты идешь в кабинет Эггмана, чтобы найти чертежи и передать их Борцам за Свободу.

Когда ты входишь в ту комнату снова, ты видишь своих друзей. В своих руках ты сжимаешь чертежи. Они растеряны, но видя тебя, они напуганы. Не тобой, но твоими действиями, твоими глазами. Ты без слов отдаешь листы Тейлзу и уходишь. Ты устал и истощен, ты возвращаешься туда, чтобы отдаться своей скорби.

Ты слышишь по радио, что тобой был сражен тиран, правивший годами. Все счастливы и требуют увидеть своего героя, но ты не придешь. Ты вгоняешь памятный столбик перед его могилой. Ты останешься здесь и будешь сидеть по ту сторону камня, глядя в лес и представляя, что все, как прежде. Но это не так. И ты это знаешь.


End file.
